Broken
by janesbiotch
Summary: After telling his shrink the truth about himself and feeling dejected Lucifer falls apart. Can Chloe and Maze fix him now that he's broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I know that you are problem look for an update to my other Lucifer story, and I'm going to update that today too cause in the next few days I'm going to be going out of town, but come on after that episode how can you not write something. Then I read a couple of things today and omg so here you go.**

 **Broken**

Mazikeen had been sleeping peacefully after coming back from trick or treating with the little human. She often thought that her master getting closer to them would end up being a bad thing, but she couldn't help it she was growing fond of her little bag of Trix. They had gone to get the candy, and when she showed her a piece of the real her she didn't cringe in disgusts, she was excited. They had fallen asleep on the couch before she had a chance to show her the movie. She thought she hadn't gotten to the age to appreciate the gore of the original Freddy Krueger, she knew when she had found it a couple of years ago she enjoyed it a lot. The little beauty had fallen asleep, and it's like a drug before she knew it, she had fallen asleep as well.

She was awakened by something. What was it though? She looked around the room but no form of threat was around. Lucifer her wanted her there to protect Chloe, and she would. She would do anything for her master. She closed her eyes and tried to find him. That was the problem, there was something not quite right.

"Lucifer!" shouted rising to her feet.

*Broken*

A part of him wanted to stay around and see if she was alright, but after he had shown her his real face, he was certain that she would never want to see him again. It was for the best really. No one needed to be around him really. He was poison, everything he touched went to hell. His mother, Uriel, well maybe not Uriel. He was just gone. Why was it that no matter how many times he washed his hands he couldn't stop seeing the blood? He had left the car; he didn't know how long he'd been driving but all of a sudden he felt very tired. He just needed to shut his eyes, maybe then everything would be alright in the morning.

Chloe didn't know how long she had been driving, or why she was out driving for that matter. She had finally drifted off to sleep only to be awaken by Maze. She told her that she had to find Lucifer, that he needed her. She told her that she would go out, but she was far from who he needed to see at that moment, that he would only be upset if she saw him in this state. She had no idea what state she spoke of, but she knew that all she wanted right now was to snuggle up in bed, and sleep for weeks. Then she thought back to how he'd been acting, and then she knew why she had been driving for what felt like hours looking for friend. She had finally to go down towards the beach, and that's when she saw him.

"Oh Lucifer.' She sighed turning off the engine.

So he was here again where it had all started. He didn't know how long he'd been walking, but for the first time in a long while he missed his wings. It was raining a little harder now, but he didn't care. He was feeling all of this human emotion, maybe if he was lucky he could get some of that human illness and die. Then what? Would his father get his wish and return him to hell? Or would he punish him and just erase him from existence like Uriel.

He closed his eyes tightly and that last bit of restraint that he had been holding to faded away, and before he realized he was a grown man lying in the wet sand crying uncontrollably.

Chloe was unprepared for this. She had seen that he was lying in the sand and she had gotten a blanket to take to him but her other hand was holding the umbrella. She didn't think she would find him so distraught. She had been calling his name for about five minutes, but he didn't hear her but his sobs got louder and louder, and she was afraid he'd pull out his hair as hard as he was pulling it.

"Oh fuck it." She said falling to her knees beside him.

Lucifer didn't need to wonder who it was who found him. He knew that she would, he knew that she would find him. They were only two people he could really count on and she knew that Maze would send her. Without even thinking he clung to her and let the emotion crash over him. He didn't like it, he didn't like it one bit.

"Oh Lucifer, what's happened?" she whispered.

"I had to do it. He made me, but if I could take it back…. I'm so sorry." He sobbed.

Chloe didn't know what he was talking about, but she did know that if they didn't get out of the rain soon they would definitely catch their death. She had to get out of there she went to stand…

"No please, don't leave me!" he shouted desperately.

"We have to get out of the rain Lucifer. Come on I got you." She told him hauling him to his feet.

He cried out louder when she raised him to his feet which alarmed her. She thought back to how afraid Maze was, and the fact that she didn't know if he was hurt physically or not. Had she done the right thing.

"What is it, what's the matter?" she asked.

"It's not supposed to be this way; I'm not supposed to be this way. I need you too…too…"

"You need me to what Lucifer?"

"I need you to fix me detective. Can't you see I'm broken?"

 **End Notes: Should I continue? New chapter of Speechless soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maze was worried. She could feel her master crying out for her, but she could also feel that he was finding the comfort that he needed. Normally she wouldn't have let Chloe near him, she knew what was happening even if her maker was too blind to see. He had only given into his lust since he was there, but she knew other emotions, and she could feel it creeping up on the insides. It was love, Chloe Decker had made the devil fall in love with her. Too bad he was broken, a broken devil could be very dangerous.

She didn't know how long she had been driving. Seems like it was taking her longer to get home then it did to get there. It was because she kept looking at him. He wasn't looking too good, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"Are you with me Lucifer?" she asked concerned.

Lucifer was about to answer her, but then he was snapped back to reality. He was with Chloe; she was the problem. She was the reason he felt this way, and she was a gift from his father. If he wanted it all to end he could just jump from the car right now, he would bleed out before the ambulance got there. The thing about that was if an ambulance came and they were separated then there was a chance that he would heal, or they could see his real face and then he'd have to kill everyone in the hospital and that would totally be wrong so, he had to think.

Chloe was not liking the way he was looking. He's breathing was shallow, and she thought he might be about to hyperventilate. He was sweating more and more by the minute which let her know that his temperature had to be rising. She contemplated if she should take him to the hospital but she thought back to her talk with Maze…

" _Please tell me why I'm going out in the middle of the night instead of you?" Chloe asked her roommate._

" _I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but he needs you now. I'm only a reminder, but you have to go now and retrieve him. I know how your mind works, no matter what you find don't take him to the hospital." She commanded._

" _Hospital? Do you think he hurt himself?" she asked more panicked._

" _I don't know. There have been lots of changes in him of late. Some of them I like, I like a lot actually and others I wished would go away, but right here right now he needs you. Go to him, bring him back here to me. I'll be waiting."_

She was pulled from her memories by a noise that she couldn't place. She looked to her companion and he was beating his head against the passenger window.

"Lucifer!" she shouted.

*Broken*

Maze had been trying to sense her master's mood. He was all over the place, he was lost and she knew that she wouldn't be able to fix him, at least not alone. All of a sudden she became overwhelmed with panic and pure fear. She was out the door in a flash, her knives at the ready. That's when she saw the car pull up.

"Thank God you are outside, come on you have to help me get him inside." Chloe announced getting out of the car.

Maze noticed two things about her master when exited the car. First he had a severe head wound, there was so much blood. His hair was an ashen white and drenched. He was drenched, and she could feel the heat radiating off of him from where she stood. He was too vulnerable and she needed to get him away from Chloe and see what the problem was.

Chloe was amazed and both thankful when Maze came to the passenger side and gathered up Lucifer with ease. She would not say she got jealous as how he seemed to lean into her and moan her name. No she was not jealous at all.

"Get some bandages and I will put him to bed." Chloe ordered.

She didn't like being ordered around but she needed to get away from him for a minute, she didn't want to see him in so much pain so she gladly ran off in search of the bandages.

*Broken*

Maze had been telling Lucifer over and over again that if you get too close, the emotion would be too much for him. She was created to protect him, and she couldn't protect him from this. He had decided to come here after…. she didn't want to discuss why he fell from grace and then he was just supposed to have fun here, that was until the detective came along. Now he was feeling everything, and then he'd killed his brother and now he was this broken mess before her.

"Pull yourself together! Do you want her to see you this way? What happened to you, what happened to your head?" she asked touch the gash.

"I can't do this anymore Maze. I don't deserve to be here; I've done things that I can't take back. I walk around angry that people do things and use my name, but I'm no better than them. My father was right, I deserve everything I get."

"Never! You are so much more than them. We will sort that out later, first lets get you out of these clothes."

Maze didn't know who this was before her but it wasn't her master. The heat was radiating from his body, and she needed to cool him down. He was the devil, he was supposed to hold the fire within, but it was coming out. He was losing a grip, and the façade was slipping. Just to add fuel into fire as that say for three brief seconds gone was Lucifer Morningstar that the people here knew, and her master lay before her in all his hellish glory.

"Master!" she shouted.

Chloe couldn't believe what she had heard. Had she really called him that? She didn't know what kind of relationship that they had she was sure it was something sexual it had to be, right? She was almost cringing to imagine how she would find them when she returned to her room. What she found though? She didn't know what to think?

Maze had removed Lucifer's clothing; she hadn't realized that she had pulled the bed out from the sofa. He was still sweating, but he fell in a restless sleep. She didn't know what to do, he needed a doctor. She was looking at him so lovingly, she was whispering words of comfort in his ear, but it was weird. It didn't seem as if they were speaking in English if at all. She had removed her shirt, and was dabbing at his head with a cloth.

"Here, I have this." She told her passing the first aid kit.

When she looked up at her she was stunned. She was expecting her to have on that cold unapproachable face but she didn't. She looked scared, and was that a tear running down her cheek.

"Maze." She asked concerned.

"I have to go. I can't be here; I can't see him this way. You have to fix him; I need to I need to hurt something." She shouted rising from the bed after kissing Lucifer on the forehead.

She could tell that she was distraught. Something had happened, and she need to get to the bottom of it. How though? How could she do it when everyone was acting all out of character. She wanted to question her about what was happening, after the separation from Lucifer his cries came back louder than ever. She was afraid that he was going to wake Trixie.

"Lucifer please, you have to let me help you." She tried to bring him comfort. He was very hot she had to get him into the bathtub fast.

"It's too late Detective. No one wants to be around me anymore. I have no one, even Maze had to leave she can barely look at me anymore. I think it's time I just do everyone the biggest favor."

"What? What are you talking about Lucifer?" she asked getting panicked. She quickly went back to in the car as he was beating his head against the window.

"Oh Chloe, don't you know there's no such thing as sympathy for the devil." He smiled and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Lucifer!" she shouted panicked. "No this can't be happening, wake up Lucifer! Wake up!"

 **End Notes: Okay am I torturing him too much. If I can help it you'll get another chapter before the day is out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maze knew that it was a long shot, but this is where she had to be because she wasn't home. The moment she rounded the corner she knew that something wasn't right, and she immediately took out her knives, the air in the area was a wrong. Something dark had happened here, and she just hoped that whatever it was might still be around because she really needed to kill something right now so that her mind didn't go back to Lucifer.

She didn't quite understand what she was seeing when she entered Dr. Linda Martin's office. She was just sitting there as if someone was sitting in front of her, but there was no one there. When she looked closer she noticed that her bottom lip was trembling, and as she looked closer she realized that the seat was wet as if she had, she had she had wet herself.

"Linda?" she questioned.

It was at that moment that Linda Martin was snapped back to reality and that's when she noticed Maze was sitting in front of her. Maze who he had referred to constantly in their sessions as his demon. She rose from her seat trying to get away.

"You need to get out of here right now!" she demanded

"What happened? Who did this to you? I'll make them pay!"

"Is what he says about you true?"

"What? Who?"

"He told me you were his protector, that you were there to make sure nothing harmed him, that you were a demon and the devil's protector! He showed me his face and I…I…I gotta get outta here!"

Things were starting to fall in to place, something had broken her master and now she knew who had done it, the thing now was would she let her get away with it.

"What did you do?" she snarled at her former friend.

"He was going on and on about the things he'd done and he told me he killed his brother. Constantly slipping back into that Lucifer persona, and I told him I had enough and then he showed me his true face."

"He has been screaming to the rooftops who he is the entire time! You have been to blind to believe him and are you telling me when my Lord and Master gave you the privilege of see his face you dejected him?"

"That's not what happened, I didn't even know he was gone until you got here. So tell me, has the powerful demon sent you to drag me to hell. Are you going to kill me?" Linda asked.

Maze was enraged. The thought of hurting this woman in so many ways was exciting to her, but then she really took at the whole scene and realized that she was terrified. She really thought that she was there to cause bodily harm to her. It didn't matter about all the conversations they had had over drinks, or the friendship that she thought they were forging. Lucifer had come and bared his soul to her because of what he done, because she thought he could trust her. In the end she had been broken in a way, but her dejection cut much deeper when it came to Lucifer, and as a doctor she should have known that.

"I thought that you would be able to keep him afloat, but now when I look at him my Lucy is nowhere in sight. If Chloe Decker can't fix him, first I'll handle her, but then I'm coming for you because he's keeping her in the dark. He's thinking of her feelings, and the feelings that he has for her, but you he trusted you enough with a secret as big as the universe and you broke him. If she doesn't fix him, I'll be back you Ms. Martin, and when I get here it's going to hurt, and I'm going to enjoy every last bit of."

*Broken*

She didn't know how long she had been screaming his name. She wanted to call an ambulance, but what would she tell them was wrong with him. Something had happened recently. Something had changed him, and brought up something from his past. She finally gotten him into the shower to cool him down. She just hoped Maze got back soon.

He couldn't stop it. No matter how he tried, and he kept trying he couldn't stop it. He could feel them, all of the souls that he had torture, they were torturing him back. They were stealing his mind, and all he kept seeing was the horrible things he'd done to them play back before his eyes on a jumbotron screen. He kept trying to cling to reality. He knew Maze was there, but she'd gone. Even she knew he had fallen, but Chloe was there too. She was there because she didn't know the real him, what would happen if he showed himself to her? She'd leave, and then he'd be all alone again. She had taken off his clothes and put him in the shower, but what was he supposed to do now?

Uriel meant so much to him. After the fall when it got harder to see his brothers, he thought of them fondly and what they might be doing. Yet his brother wasn't happy to see him, he'd come to take their mother back to hell. Why couldn't they see that what they were asking was wrong? Why didn't they see the manipulation that was happening, and not on the side of their mother? He couldn't give him their mother, and he couldn't let them hurt Chloe. He'd done it, he'd killed his brother.

He looked down at his hands and it was everywhere, how come she didn't see it. The blood, Uriel's blood, Malcolm's blood, the blood of everyone he had ever served his justice too. How could she not see, he had to get it off, he had to get it off!

*Broken*

Chloe knew that he was barely standing up, but after she had helped him from his clothes she decided to get him a little privacy to bathe himself as she tracked down something for him to wear. Sure he was a lot taller than Dan but he bought his clothes bigger so his sweats should do.

She walked into the bathroom and was stunned. Lucifer's body was turning red, he had gotten her bath sponge and rubbing himself raw. She hadn't realized, but she had hopped inside fully clothed.

"What are you doing Lucifer?" she asked scared.

"Can't you see it! It's everywhere, I keep trying and trying but it won't come off. I'm so dirty how can you look at me, I'll never be clean again. I want to be clean. Can't you help me, please detective, can't you make it go away?"

The helplessness of his face was making her heart ache. This man who had only been in her life for a year was killing her tonight and he had no idea. She loved her husband, that she knew, but this, this seemed like it went deeper than what they had. He was slowly claiming her soul.

"Lucifer it's okay." She touched his cheek.

"I can see it, whenever I close my eyes they're right there, all that I've done. I'm coated in their I'm coated in his blood. How can you look at me I'm a monster!" he shouted pulling at his hair again.

"No Lucifer, you're fine. I don't know what happened but I'm here for you, I'm going to help you. I just need you to trust me. Do you trust me Lucifer?"

There she was again. When he knew that no one could love him, that he wasn't worthy of anything there she was. Why did she make him feel this way? Why did she do this to him? It was all her fault. She made him feel this way. If he'd just kill her it would all be over. That was it, Chloe Decker had to die!

Chloe had been standing there trying to decide what was going through his mind. There were tons of emotions dancing over his eyes, and seemed like they were getting darker by the minute. Then without warning he grabbed her and shoved her to the back of the shower forcefully.

"Lucifer! What the hell are you doing?"

"It's you! My life was perfect, and I didn't have to worry about anything, but you did this to me! You are making me vulnerable, I've killed for you! I've done everything for you and now I've..I've….."

Chloe Decker was scared. She something in his eyes that she had never seen and she was sure that he was about to kill her. She knew something was wrong with him. It was always there in the back of her mind that he was insane, but she thought she would at least be near his gun when he finally broke, and then it happened.

This was not what he planned, he wanted to kill her but when he saw that look in her eye that's when he knew. That's when he knew that he would never be able to hurt this woman. She was everything, and before he knew it there lips were meeting, and they were kissing. He was holding on to her tightly as he kissed her passionately, and for the first time she was letting go.

 **End Notes: Oh yea, shall I let them do it? Comments are love. It says I have eight but I can only read three hopefully that'll get fixed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She could still feel the heat radiating from his body that's why she couldn't understand how he had the strength to take her from the bathroom and onto her bed so quickly. Now he was the one wearing nothing, and she was the one in soaked clothes. Her mind was still going all over the place, she was so afraid just a minute ago, she knew he was going to hurt her. She saw something in his eyes. It was like it was right there and then in the blink of an eye it was gone.

She never thought someone could both delicate and rough all at the same time, but she was tingling at what his tongue was doing to her neck, and his tongue felt amazing as it worked its down to her breast. When she was sure he'd finally settled where he wanted to be he let out an unearthly growl, that should have frightened a normal person away, but only intensified her need for him.

Lucifer was on fire and he couldn't stop what was happening. Chloe grabbed a hold of him, and he desperately knew that he needed to let go, but with everything that was going on right now she was a constant and he needed something to ground him right now.

She smelt heavenly, but her taste, she tasted more than he ever could've imagined. The sounds that she was making were making his entire body tingle, he couldn't wait to enter her. Once he entered her knew that everything would be okay, it would be like finding a home. She opened her mouth and gasped.

"Lucifer." She whispered and that when he found his place deep inside of her.

He had never felt anything like this. He knew that they were two bodies in this bed, but at this moment it was as if they were one. The voices had left his head, and the images that danced before his eyes every time they closed had faded away. Chloe Decker didn't make him vulnerable, she made him human and that was something he never thought he would want as much as this very moment.

"Lucifer!" she cried out when she arrived.

She had never felt more satisfied in her life.

"Lucifer!" she shouted slapping his face.

The fog lifted from Lucifer's mind, and that when he noticed that he was still standing in the shower with a very wet and worried Chloe Decker.

"Chloe?" he gasped.

Chloe didn't know where Lucifer's mind had taken him, but when he grabbed her he got this weird look and it was like he shut down. She had been calling his name to no avail, slapping him was her last resort.

"Do you think we could get out of here, I'm starting to get a little cold." Lucifer spoke softly.

"Of course, do you think you can me make it on your own?"

Lucifer hated feeling vulnerable, but he was starting to feel a little light headed. So he nodded his head no.

Chloe was just glad he wasn't a zombie anymore. She gladly took his hand and helped him from the shower. She didn't care that he was naked. After all it was Lucifer he was just happy that he seemed to be coherent and was moving on his own steam.

Shell shocked was what he was, it had all been so weird. He could smell her, taste her. It had all been so weird and he was sure that it was the work of his father. Just toying with him, giving him something that he knew he wanted, and then doing his best to take it all away.

"I don't know what's going on in the head of yours Lucifer but I want you to know that I'm here for you. We still have a couple of hours of night left. I'm going to sleep. Come on under the covers."

Lucifer was more than a little shocked when she turned back the bed and called out to him.

He quickly climbed in before she would change her mind. She settled on her side, and she didn't flinch away when he put his hand to rest upon her hip just sighed a sigh of contempt. All of a sudden Lucifer was very tired, he would worry about everything after he slept a million years. He closed his eyes and settled in. He had Chloe Decker in his arms.

 **End Notes: I promise this is the last chapter in this bedroom on this night. I hope you're still interested.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Before he opened his eyes, he knew that he wasn't at home. The sheets for one thing were cotton, and thought they were expensive they were not up to his thread count. He could smell bacon in the distance that made his stomach do a flip, but he could tell that he wasn't alone and that made his body stiffen. He reached out with his mind for Maze, but she was half way across town, he was going to have to open his eyes and see who it was.

Beatrice Espinoza never did listen to her mother the first time. That's why even though her mother had told her to go and get ready for school she was in her bedroom staring at one sleeping Lucifer Morningstar. She was very shocked when her mother told her that he had stayed the night, but she got worried when she told him that she was sick. Lucifer was her friend so she just had to check on him before she got ready. That's what friends did for each other. He looked funny when he slept. Since she got in there his breathing had become funny, and his hair was curly, she wondered how he got it so straight every day If it was this curly every morning.

"Lucifer, are you awake?" she asked softly.

Lucifer sighed to himself, even though the events of last night were slowly coming back to him, he did realize this was not what he needed right now.

"Good morning small human." He greeted her opening his eyes.

"Mommy told me that you were staying over because you were sick. Are you going to throw up, you look like you might throw up?" she asked.

Lucifer turned away, this was so not what he needed right now. His father was toying with him sending a child his way, he knew that he was terrified of the small ones. The small ones are always the evilest. He turned away from her and walked to the bathroom closing the door. He hoped that if he stayed in there long enough she'd go away.

*Broken*

Dr. Linda Martin had packed her backs three different times to leave town. Leave town and out of this crazy life that she had somehow found herself in. Each time she found herself at the door she would think about what she was doing. She was getting in her car and attempting to run from the devil. THE DEVIL!

So now she sat sipping a drink and thinking about what Maze had said. She said that he needed to be fixed. That she had broken the devil, how does one break the devil? Is that possible, if so what had she done? This was it, it was time to stop hiding out in her office and go and see if she can fix what she broke as they say.

"Are you Dr. Linda Martin?" a stranger at her door asked.

"Yes I am, I was just on my way out. If you need a therapist, I'm sorry I'm not taking any clients right-  
"Is Lucifer Morningstar one of your patients?" he asked breaking her rant.

"I'm not of liberty of saying if he is or isn't." she replied.

"Oh that's just the answer we needed." He replied.

He grabbed her, and she tried but he was just too strong. The cloth was over her mouth and she could feel the darkness coming before she had a chance to do anything she was drug from the office, she did manage to kick one shoe off.

*Broken*

Chloe had finally gotten Trixie of to school. It had taken longer than usual because she had tons of questions about the fact that Lucifer was in her bed that morning, and that he did look like he wanted to throw up. She also told her that he was once again back in the bathroom. She was just happy that Dan couldn't take her to school that morning, and had someone else do it. She didn't want to hear what he had to say about anything Lucifer related right now. She knew she had to get back to him, and she hoped that Maze would get back from where ever the hell she had gone off too. The thing is now she was approaching her room afraid of what she might find.

She entered the room slowly and was stunned that all the lights were off, he had even gotten up and closed the blinds that she knew she had opened that morning. She could see him though; he was sitting in the comfy chair by the window. He was shivering, he didn't need to be out of bed.

"Lucifer?" she questioned reaching for the light

"Please don't." he whispered.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked.

Could he tell her? Tell her what? That he had killed his brother, not just sending him back to heaven a place that he once called home. No, he killed him and sent him into a void full of nothing less and he had done it because he was going to kill her. That he had done just what she said but when he went and told the only other person beside her that he could trust and showed her his true face she was left broken, a shell of a woman in her office. He was sure that she'd be screaming into the oblivion in a strait jacket before the day was out. That now he was being punished, that he was so cold, yet the fire burning deep within him could never be put out. That he could feel them trying to crawl out of his soul to break free, but he was keeping them down where they belong, but at what costs? Could he tell her that?

"I told you that I'm here for you Lucifer, I think I proved that last night. I think I should take your temperature and you can decide if you wanna tell me what happened?" she asked him sitting in front of him.

"I wish I could take it back." He whispered.

"Take back what Lucifer?"

"I just wanted to keep you safe. I didn't think that it would come to that, but then he said….he was going to hurt you and I couldn't let that happen…she asked and I showed her. She couldn't see that I had been showing her the truth the whole time that I'm evil. I'm bad why can't you see that I'm bad, I'm the devil!"

"Lucifer I've known you for a year now, and with everything that you've done how can you possibly believe that you're bad."

"You don't understand! I don't want to be, I must be. If I'm not the one there to do what needs to be done the whole bloody universe falls apart. I can't do that because of you!" he shouted rising to his feet.

"What do you mean because of me? What did I do? What have you done?"

"It was just Maze and I, we came here for a bit of fun and then I found you. It was nice in the beginning I thought it would be a little fun with the chase and all but you made me vulnerable. Broke down walls that are there for some reason, and now I'm here stuck. I'm doing things that I shouldn't do. I'm defying my father's wishes and going back on my word. If I'm not one thing I never go back on my word, but they want me to give them my mother because she's my mother and because of that they want to take you away from me, I can't have them take you away because I love you."

Lucifer didn't realize what he had said. He was too exhausted to think about anything. He needed lots of food, followed by lots of booze, and if he was lucky maybe a shag from the young detective. Couldn't she see what he was doing to him? How much he had suffered?

Chloe was stunned, she didn't think he realized what he said which meant that he meant it because his brain clearly wasn't working on all cylinders she knew that from the state she found him in. he loved her, was she ready for this clearly mentally unstable man to love her? All her thoughts were put on hold by her phone ringing.

"Decker." She answered.

Lucifer had to get out of there. He needed Maze. He called out to her again to no avail. Clearly she couldn't be that mad at him, could she? Things with Uriel were making him fill things that he hadn't felt in a millienia and he had to leave. He could feel out his problems with Chloe later.

"Lucifer don't leave!" Chloe shouted catching him at the door.

"What?" he asked a bit harshly.

"That was a courtesy call from the precinct. Someone took Linda Martin from her office this morning."

 **End Notes: I apologize since the muse got me on another EPIC Lucifer story it had left this one for a minute but look a chapter I promise more sooner than later. Remember comments are love and I hope you are still liking it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Linda was snapped back to reality and she began to look at her surroundings. She was in a basement, and she didn't like what she was seeing. She was surrounded by candles, and all kinds of demonic relics, and her heart dropped. She was about to die, and it was all because of Lucifer Morningstar.

"We see you're awake?" a voice from the shadows sneered.

"I am, and you need to let me go immediately. I'm good friends with a police officer, and when she sees that I'm missing she will do everything to find me."

"We know." He replied.

"You know, well if you know why are you doing this? You should let me go right now, I don't know what any of you look like and I have no way of identifying you. Let me go, and all of this can be forgotten." She hoped.

"No we know all about your detective friend, and her partner in crime Lucifer Morningstar."

"What do you want with Lucifer?" she shouted.

"We want him of course. We've been following the signs of his arrival, no one believe us, but the rest of my brothers and I have been waiting. We've been waiting and the time has come for his arrival."Chl

"Wait, you don't actually think that he's the real Lucifer do you, do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" she replied letting out a little laugh.

"Oh we know who he is, we've been able to see the signs that you human doesn't see, but we do, and we know you're special."

Linda didn't know what was going on in this man He was clearly delusional, but then she thought about what he was saying. He said that she was special and maybe just maybe she could use that to her advantage.

"You're right, I'm special. I'm his counsel, he has told me his deep and darkest, and you better let me go or I don't know what he'll do when he finds out I'm in danger." She spat confidentially.

"Oh we know that you're special, and that's what we're hoping. We want him to see that we are worthy of his power."

"How are you going to do that?" she asked shakily.

"Why when we sacrifice you of course."

*Broken*

Chloe was quickly realizing her mistake. The man had just stood on a beach drenched in the rain and told her that he was broken. He wanted her to fix him, and she could tell that they was something obviously wrong with him, yet she let him follow her to a crime scene that had something to do with someone that she was starting to think was more than just a shrink. He was sleeping with her she knew that, but there was something else. He felt something for her, and she knew from past experiences that when Lucifer let his emotions get in the way things tended to turn more dangerous.

The stench of fear was giving him a high feeling that he didn't want or need right now. To be receiving a feeling of such because of the fear that his Linda was feeling as they drug her away was very wrong. He knew who had done it. They left their calling card of course, with a very clear caricature of him in all his evil glory.

"Lucifer, maybe you shouldn't be here. You're not well." Chloe offered.

"Where do you suppose I be? They took her because of me of course, look they drew a clear picture of me on the wall. Don't you see the likeness?" he snarled pointing to the drawing on the wall.

"Lucifer, this has nothing to do with you, they're cameras all around, we are sure to get a look at the people who did this once we few all the footage."

"What is there to see detective? More proof that everything I touch turns to nothing, why I just only got her to believe in my existence last night, and already she's going to end up father knows where! Aren't you glad you never gave into my delusions?"

Chloe could see the unraveling right before her eyes. She didn't know what to make of it really. Lucifer was always a well-kept man and in the last few hours she had seen him become more and more undone and she didn't know what to do about it. She brought him there because she knew that if she didn't he would come without her, but he clearly didn't need to be here. She wasn't sure where he needed to be but here no.

"Why don't you go back to your club and get cleaned up? I will keep you posted, and if we find something I'll let you know."

Lucifer was not paying attention to her, she would find them. He just needed to time to take it all in to soak up the hate and the fear. Linda was well she belonged to him, and if they wanted Lucifer well it was time Lucifer came out to play.

 **Author's notes: I'm sorry this is rubbish! I just wanted to give you something so I hope you like it. The next chapter will be better.**


	7. Chapter 7

The hot shower was just what Maze needed. She just couldn't be like him. He had created her in hell, and he had brought her here for fun, but now he was becoming something else. He was becoming one of the humans that they walked among, and now it was slowly making her want to do that too. She wasn't made with emotions. He was made with devotion, and only for him. She was his everything, it was supposed to be the two of them until the end of time, but things had changed now. She loved him, she knew that was what it was. Being here on earth had made her love him, but she wasn't in love with him. It was more of a dare she say it father/daughter relationship. That was it, she'd kill if anyone hurt him, but these days when she recalled the sex that they had had, yes it was a good thing, but she wouldn't want to revisit that, not with him at least. He'd belong to Chloe now, and even she was starting to get through her shell.

She felt bad though. She could feel him calling out for her all through the night, but she couldn't come back here and see him that way. She couldn't because she couldn't pull herself to hurt the person who had done it to him. She couldn't hurt Linda no matter how much she wanted to. She was the first friend that she had made, and it was believed that demons couldn't forge friendships. More reasons why being here on earth was making thing different. No matter how much she told him that she wanted to go back home which she knew she did, she didn't want leave a friendship like Linda's and she didn't want to lose Amanediel. What they had was something special, and something that could only be had on this plane because an angel and a demon just weren't acceptable in the supernatural world.

After leaving her in her office she had went out to a fight club she knew about. She had to use some restraint not to kill them all, but it had been fun. She had kicked a little ass, and had a little ass, and now she was back at her home washing away the gore from last night. She would reach out for him now and hopefully he was in a better mood than last night.

Just as soon as she stepped out of the shower to reached out to Lucifer in her mind, and she collapsed to the floor the pull was too strong.

*Broken*

It had taken a long time, and Lucifer was in minutes of thinking that it wouldn't be able to happen, but finally another officer had distracted long enough for him to bring out the power. He may be mortal around Chloe, but at least he still had the use of some of his other powers. It was better than any playback recording possible, he could see everything that had happened.

First Maze had come to check on her, and that didn't go so well. He would talk to her later about frightening her more. They were trying to make things better between the two of them not worst. Although he did appreciate her for worrying about him, she really was a good little demon. Then it had happened, she was going to leave town until they came and had taken her.

Chloe Decker had been pulled away to look at the footage, and she was more than shocked when Lucifer declined to see the footage. The thing was, she kept being pulled away from the footage, but the actions of her disturbed partner. Was this really the time to use the word disturbed? Yes it really was, he appeared to be walking around in the room as Linda did on the camera. It was like he could see what she was seeing right before his eyes. Then right when she was pulled violently from the office Lucifer ran from the office.

"Lucifer!" she shouted taking off after him.

*Broken*

Linda was snapped back to reality abruptly. She noticed that although she was pretty sure she was still in the garage that she was in earlier, but now they were more candles and ritual paraphernalia. Something was about to go down and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Do you not understand what I said earlier? Lucifer and I are big friends, and if you were to do something to me he will not be happy. He'll hurt you."

She didn't know if what she was saying were true or not, sure, she had been Lucifer's friend. They were close, and since she knew now that the things that he said were true she knew that he was more than capable off saving her. The thing though, would he want to save her after what she had done to him. He was hurt, she had hurt him. Would he even want to help her now? She was supposed to be his friend, no she was his doctor. If I were him, I would have never wanted to help her now.

"He came to your office every week, sometimes twice. I'm very shocked that he isn't here now. Is there a reason why he wouldn't come to your rescue anymore?" the same one from earlier asked.

*Broken*

Maze was on fire. It had taken her by surprise the way it hit her when she stepped from the shower. Such rage and fury, the power of the true devil was astounding. He was upset and it had her worried. She knew this was not because Chloe. This was something else, this was something that was going to be interesting and satisfying. She could feel it enveloping her and she liked it. He liked it a lot and she couldn't wait.

She had been moving on autopilot, she didn't even take her car. This was something of urgency, and she used her power to just appear there. She found herself in the old warehouse district. The things that went down here were never good.

"Lucifer!" she growled.

"Where have you been? I called out for you a dozen times last night, you ignore me. You are not to ignore me!" he growled eyes flashing red.

Just the sound of his voice at its normal octave gave her a feeling of coming home and before she realized she had caressed his face. He realized his eyes hadn't returned to his human form, he kept the red there just under the service.

"What's happened?"

"They are some true believers here, and they've taken Linda. What do we do to those who take my things?"

"We show them no mercy." She growled heading towards the entrance.

"Wait!" he stopped her.

He loved the way the glee danced upon her face. She was like a child being given their favorite toy. It filled him with so much pride. He hated what he was about to do, but it couldn't be helped.

"The detective will be here soon. I have no doubt she's tracked me down, so we can't kill anyone here today."

"That doesn't mean we can't make them wish they were. This is Linda we're talking about.

"Exactly, do your worst."

She didn't even wait to see if she was followed, she had a purpose now.

 **End Notes: Now I know it's been a while on broken. I hope you like your update. Comments are love.**


End file.
